


You are a dream, but I’m thinking about you

by UKULELEWRITER



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: (whispers creepily) BECAUSE I HID IT, Ball of sunshine! Laura, F/F, NO ONE’S GONNA KNOW, PLOT TWIST OF THE CENTURY, This fic will fuck you up, alternate universe - dream, at the end there’s going to be a MAJOR PLOT TWIST, depressed!carmilla, hopeless carmilla, i came up with this and I just needed to write this, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKULELEWRITER/pseuds/UKULELEWRITER
Summary: CRASHI couldn’t hear anything but a small beeping noise and voices calling feeling almost suffocatedWhats gonna happen guys?





	1. Reality is not real

CRASH

I couldn’t hear anything but a small beeping noise and voices calling feeling almost suffocated 

-

I woke up in a gasp for air, my alarm clock was beeping repeatedly as I heard there was yelling outside, it was Manhattan, there‘s obviously going to be sirens and yelling outside, I peeked outside to see the flakes of snow falling mercilessly it was so calming at times, in times of chaos.

It was 11:34 A.M 

I was late for work, and I overslept.  
Perfect.   
being a writer comes with a great price, no sleep, eye bags and constant anxiety, that is. Ever since I had moved out from my family’s home and into a small apartment in New York it’s been bleak, a dark chapter in my life especially after hearing about my fathers passing I never slept, I couldn’t even touch my guitar but how could I? I was a bastard to have moved out a few months after my father coffee had been a cure but not without prescription marijuana-

“Get off your ass karnstein one more of these and you get fired” I get out of bed with a groan as I put on a simple black sports bra I take one look in the mirror I glance at a scar, she marked me forever, memories buried in the back of my head flood back, more vivid than ever, a tear starts streaming down my cheek but I snap out of it as soon as I hear my small whimpers 

“No, not today” I practically yell between teeth, I shakily continue putting on my black nirvana shirt as I put on my red plaid shirt on top, I slip into my thick black jeans and buttoning up the buttons to my black long coat.

As I open the door I am immediately slapped with a cold gust of air which numbed my face, my teeth chattered as a result of how cold it was, I quickly lit a cigarette and inhaled the paper rolled tobacco sighing in relief as it warms my body and brings back the feeling in my face.

I continued walking Anxiously to my workplace.

“You’re late Again, Karnstein, why?” My boss looked at me demeaningly almost right through me, I’ve been told I’m transparent and I don’t doubt he can see right through me.

“Sir I- am sorry I’m still caught up in a lot of family issues, s-sir” I stammered 

“Listen to me, carmilla, if you come late once more you are out of this office, do you understand?!” He yelled, as I was drenched in the fat mans spittle

“Yes, mr. Anderson, I promise not to do it again” I pleaded

“It’s great to hear that, now, get back to your cubicle start earning that money” i dismissed myself as I walked cowardly back to my cramped cubicle 

“Sir don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh?”

“No Linda, kids these days don’t know how to work hard, she has potential I can see it” 

“She is only 21”

“I started working when I was 16, so please don’t tell me how to control these people” I overheard, ‘she has potential’ it made my ego boost up even the slightest bit 

\- Lunch break 3:27 P.M

It was finally lunch, I didn’t eat a good breakfast only a black coffee and some scrambled eggs, of course I was excited for lunch

Buzzzz, I felt the vibration in my palm from my phone as I took it out to check the caller ID “ big sister” it was Mattie I swiped the answer button 

“Hello?”

“Little monster, you’ve been holding back on calling your favorite sibling” she chuckled mischievously 

“Oh don’t be full of yourself Matska” I scoffed at her comment

“ oh of course not, darling, I’m simply stating the obvious” she answered pettily 

“Anyways, how are you little monster?” She continued 

“Oh you know Mattie, the same” I responded boringly 

“Are you still high off your ass, carmilla?” Mattie nagged clearly distraught 

“Yes.. but you don’t understand Mattie!” I added quickly 

“Mircalla karnstein, this little ‘medication’ of yours is not a smart idea, you need to get over father, I understand there is no way to, I understand you moved out because mother never Accepted you but father did, carmilla you are young, wildly intelligent, attractive and willing, tell me, who wouldn’t want to have you as theirs?” Mattie explained 

“Mattie, I know you understand I have clinical depression, you understand mother abused me!? She hurt me and gave me the belt!” I cried out in pure frustration 

“Little monster I know, and I want to help you get over it, you are too much of a valuable per- “

“OW!” The shorter girl complained 

“Oh god! I am so so sorry!” I stared at the hot cocoa all over the shorter girl, what have I done!? 

“What happened carmilla?!? Are you hurt??!” Mattie asked worriedly 

The blonde girl winced in pain as I tried to get her to relax

‘Goddamnit typical karnstein getting into unnecessary trouble’ I shamed myself for ruining the pretty girls’ clothes.


	2. You’re not like the rest but it seems you’re not real (I think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla chats with a certain honey blonde haired girl 
> 
> How will this girl turn out?

Previously:   
The blonde girl winced in pain as I tried to get her to relax

‘Goddamnit typical karnstein getting into unnecessary trouble’ I shamed myself for ruining the pretty girls’ clothes.

-  
“are you okay??” I asked hesitantly worried that I might have really fucked up now

“Yeah.. yeah Im okay thank you” she stayed down for a while catching her breath

“Sorry about your drink back there, cupcake, would you like me to buy you another one?” I asked politely, but because boy! was she beautiful 

“Why did you just call me cupcake? My name is Laura.” She confidently stared at me as I stood with a brave smirk.

“Sorry” I guiltily responded staring down at the ground 

“But No, it’s okay really, the only think I’m worried about is the burns on your arm” she pointed at the large, red blistering piece of skin, it didn’t seem to hurt I suspected it to be the rush of adrenaline surging through my veins like a river, it’s the reaction my body would take if I saw such a beautiful woman.

“I’ll be fine, but your sweater is wet, and it doesn’t seem like it’s not going to be a good idea to wear it out in the freezing cold weather” I began, she was quite beautiful, and chivalry is most definitely not dead so I offered her my jacket

“Here, you can borrow my jacket” I smiled warmly at her

“Thank you, that was nice of you, you’re an oddly nice stranger, normally when people bump into me they’re not usually this nice” the honey blonde haired beauty explained

“Well, i was raised for the better or worse, and I may or may not have seen something liked, cupcake” I smirked 

“UhM! Anyways thank you but I have to go” she nervously spoke, ‘cute’

“But what about the drink I offered you” she started getting up from the cold ground 

“It’s okay, really.” She sincerely responded 

“No, I insist Laura” I said genuinely 

“Well...okay then” she answered shyly 

INCOMING CALL (Big sister)

I declined the call because I wouldn’t dare to interrupt someone as beautiful as Laura from running her mouth

“So I’m sorry about ruining your stuff though.” I apologized for the mess I made 

“Like I said...?” She stood silent for a few seconds until I finally said my name

“My name is carmilla, Carmilla Karnstein” I introduced myself not breaking eye contact with her , her eyes seem so open, so innocent, like she’s never seen anything bad in the world the atmosphere was getting colder every second I was gazing at her eyes, I furrowed my brow, she looked away and blushed and I found that incredibly cute.

“I -uhm my name’s Laura Hollis, I’m guessing this was good enough for a first impression since I spilled hot cocoa all over us” I simply chuckled at her response 

“I suppose so, cutie” she smiled tenderly and blushed, I couldn’t help but to blush too

As we kept walking I just couldn’t keep my eyes off of such a masterpiece-

‘What am I doing?’ I can’t do this, I promised myself I wouldn’t,  
Not after her, I don’t think I can handle more pain like this, another hole in my chest. I can’t, stupid heart 

“So...what do you do for a living?” The shorter girl broke the silence 

“Well Im a marketer, not very fun, quite stressing actually but I’m also a writer, what about you, cutie?” I answered the girls’ question emotionless 

“Im actually a veterinarian, basically a surgeon for animals” Laura explains, after a few minutes in silence I decided to open my mouth 

“Isn’t it kind of funny that we just met like 30 minutes ago because we were distracted, in a way I think it’s funny but I don’t know about you” I nervously spoke

“Yeah, I don normally do this kind of thing to accept nice gestures, normally it’s from disgusting-loitering men, especially since I’m not even straight” my heart beats a little bit faster than before, SHE’S GAY??, ‘play it cool karnstein, you do not like her’

“Well that makes two of us, creampuff” I say smirking viciously.

“Any favorite bands, Carmilla?” The blonde asked 

“Uh yeah actually, let me think, nirvana, Twenty One Pilots, stone temple pilots, Green Day, highly suspect and yeah those are just the ones At the top of my head, what about you?” I chuckled 

“Those seem like good bands, i normally listen to one direction, fifth harmony, panic at the disco, Avril Lavigne, and occasionally some Lana del Rey” she said

“Hey wanna hear a joke, cutie?” I snicker while even just thinking about it.

“It wouldn’t hurt to, go ahead,” she nodded 

“Lana is what her parents did backwards” I burst out laughing she stayed quiet for moment until she got the joke.

“Oh my gosh, carm that is so immature and hilarious!” Watching Laura laughing from the corner of my eye made the blood rush to my face, she laughed so purely, it was magnificent, once we Arrived at the coffee shop, when I opened the door for Laura, I felt the heat from the inside of the shop which felt incredible of my arms since I have my coat to the little blonde haired beauty.

“So what are you going to order?” I asked Laura 

“Same drink I had before” she said calmly without any sign of snark in her voice, I would expect it from someone who lives in New York, a bit stereotypical but shes proven me wrong

“Erm- Are you mad about it?” I timidly asked 

“In a sense, yes-a little bit, the other part of me is kind of sorry because I wasn’t watching where I was going either and I burned your arm” she shrugged it off 

“Just so you know it doesn’t really matter, it was kind of MY fault I wasn’t watching where I was going and..well I should watch where I’m going” I explained, there was something odd lingering in the air, it was awkward it made me cringe internally I wanted to open my mouth but I was take aback.

I went to sit down in a near booth across from Laura, quite awkward especially with someone I just met an hour ago. ‘Just open your mouth! You were just talking to her!’ 

“So carm do you have any siblings?” I was relived she spoke instead 

“Huh? Oh yeah, My twin brother, William and my adopted sister Mattie” I explained drinking some of my iced latte.

“Do you guys get along?” ‘You wanna play that game too creampuff?’ I saw she was taking a sip from her cocoa she gazed at me while doing so, Jesus.. that was very-hot 

“I-uh-we do, Mattie and I are closer than my brother, yeah” I stammers ‘Carmilla, you make girls stutter and control them with your look, not a small, edible creampuff’ I tried to keep my wit together- 

Then mister boss man called me

“Karnstein! Get back to work!” He yells over the phone 

“Okay Sir I am on my way, bye” I hand up quickly 

“Damn it, time is cut short, creampuff..” I wanted to see her again.. not leave her

“Oh well, it was nice to meet you, Carmilla” Laura said I was about to walk out the door when I decided to add a little touch 

“But nobody said it had to be the last time we talk, are you free next Saturday at 7?” I asked the woman

“I um, yes, as a date?” She asked curiously 

“If you want it to be” I grinned 

“I would like if it were very much” she purred and bit her lip

“Also, here’s my number’s 214-578-8985” I saw as Laura typed In the number, I received a message

217-324-9874: hey

She smiled which made her entire face light up, 

“I’ll see you Saturday, creampuff” I said goodbye not being able to take my eyes off of her.

“You too, carmilla” she shook my hand or tried to hug me? It was awkward but it won’t be soon enough

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? cause I got a huge plot twist planned


End file.
